Viewpoint
by Fandom Flicker
Summary: Castiel has different viewpoints


**Hey guys! Here's a oneshot about Castiel looking at the others' souls. :D!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. I'm just borrowing some characters. I'll give them back… eventually…**

* * *

Castiel's eyes were drawn toward Dean Winchester's soul first. It glowed bright but not too bright. Normal and simply. But in the back of his soul festered a deep, dark depth of something that made Castiel pause. Perhaps that was why he thought Dean could hear him before without Castiel's vessel.

Dean's soul was large to say at the very least. It stretched toward his feet and throat before retreating, curled into a ball, as if it wished to escape. As if it yearned for freedom; for Heaven's pull. Castiel had put a stop to that when he yanked Dean out of hell, healing him of all wounds; and the soul's attempted escapes.

It wasn't easy, being Dean's "guardian angel" especially when his brothers ordered him to hurt Dean; or to separate Sam from Dean. Being different, that was what they were. Brother to brother; family to family; as Castiel's heart ached whenever he glanced at the Winchesters. He knew his family wouldn't even touch him as if they did it would be an uncomfortable experience.

The only person Castiel _really_ just expected was Gabriel's touch as he yanked Castiel's chin, or flick him in the head like they did when he was just a fledgling.

But Gabriel was gone now, his brother killed by Lucifer's hands. Castiel stayed silent for days on end; not going about his Angel duty in Heaven. Castiel would fight anyone who would come and tell him to get to work. He loved his family, he did, yet everything they did just bugged him to no end.

Maybe that was why he still stuck around the Winchesters even after everything went back to "normal".

* * *

After getting his fill on Dean's soul, Castiel moved on to Bobby Singer's. It was dull, as if it was tired of life. Castiel understood this, yet quietly brought the glow back inside it; keeping Bobby from noticing it.

As it glowed, Castiel noticed a lack of the soul. It just seemed to be drying up; as if it knew it must've been dead a long, long time ago. And Castiel felt sorry for Bobby Singer, whose soul kept getting dimmer and shrinking.

Until Dean and Sam walked in. Then Bobby's soul lit up like a Christmas tree; and practically burst into fullness. Castiel still didn't get the reference; but he guessed he must see it to believe it. Bobby's soul regained its bright-colorful look and it filled with love. And when Bobby looked toward Castiel; who smoothed his features out ready to take the hurt and anger.

But it never came. Instead, Bobby's soul lit if possible, even brighter and he hugged Castiel. Breathing "Thank you, thank you, thank you," over and over again. Castiel was confused but Dean and Sam's smile made him force a smile and reached up to pat Bobby's back. His soul glimmered deep in the depths of his body; dull and unshiny until he meet his boys.

Perhaps that was why he frequently visited Bobby after he'd left for Heaven.

* * *

Castiel didn't understand how Sam's soul was. It grew and shrank according to Dean's glances; or Sam's thoughts. He'd spent three weeks trying to figure out how Sam's soul was the way it was. It was the dullest of the dull and then the brightest; it was the longest, than the shortest; it was tainted then smoothed; it was touched by many things.

Lucifer's touch was the biggest thing scrambling for attention, much like Lucifer himself. It scrambled through Sam's soul searching for something to see it. Then came Gadreel's as the second biggest. It stood still, watching, tainting Sam's soul before retreating and taking the darkness with it.

Then came Death's touch. Many, many times. More times than Castiel would count; his eyes searching for every last one. Then came the slashes, deep gorging on his soul as if they were inflicted by something. Castiel paused, and thought of the demon blood still running through Sam's blood.

Then came the simplest thing that hurt Castiel the most. Words written in Sam's soul; as if to warn him. " _If you walk out that door, do_ _ **not**_ _come back. The boy with the demon blood. Lose my number. I just can't trust you."_ Castiel withdrew his eyes from Sam's soul, looking toward Dean.

Perhaps that was why Castiel never came when Sam called. Castiel didn't want to see the broken boy again without someone else to look at.

* * *

 **There we go! Done and done! Thank you for reading, thanks for reviewing, and thanks for clicking on it! I'm really sorry for it being so short; I just got this little idea and Viola! it just came to me.**


End file.
